


In This Last of Meeting Places

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Hollow [6]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon has received repairs from Clu, a full update to his system and programming, and yet something still feels off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Last of Meeting Places

Anon has received repairs from Clu, a full update to his system and programming, and yet something still feels off.

He keeps loosing his focus as he spars with Rinzler, keeps seeing flashes of blue circuitry when Rinzler moves. He hasn't mentioned it to Clu or Rinzler, gets the feeling from the way Clu has looked at him when they came back from derezzing the Bostrumite, that it would not be well received.

Rinzler musts suspect something though, as he pins Anon to the floor for the fifth, sixth time in as many rounds, disc poised above his eye, hand around his throat. Normally they find themselves evenly matched when they spar, but Anon is failing to hold his ground as red circuits flutter blue in his optical input.

As Rinzler crouches over him, breathing hard but even, staring down at Anon, waiting for him to yield, Anon raises a hand up to Rinzler's chest. He can see blue circuitry where there should be none. He traces a circle on Rinzler's chest, an intricate pattern spiderwebbing out from it.

Rinzler stares at him, his disc lowering slightly. His brow furrows, distorting the lines of corrupted pixels up his face.

“What is your function, program,” Anon whispers, not a question, something he has heard before, a quote from someone else's lips.

Rinzler blinks at him, he opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, but isn't sure what. He closes his mouth and stands abruptly, docking his disc.

Anon remains lying on the floor for a moment, breathing heavily, feeling unsettled.

“Security.” It is almost too quiet for Anon to hear.

By the time he sits up to see, Rinzler is gone.


End file.
